


Ties

by Ren



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes ties. Steve likes Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Notte Bianca @ [](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**maridichallenge**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).

Danny drops a pile of papers on Steve's desk. Steve looks pained, for some mysterious reason that Danny can't fathom. Steve's look could mean _it's fucking hot today_ or _I hate all this bureaucracy_ or _I hate not having anyone to chase and/or threaten today_.

Anyway, it's none of Danny's business. He hates hot weather and bureaucracy too, but he's quite happy with not having to risk his neck this afternoon, thank you very much. He's about to leave when Steve's voice stops him.

"You're wearing a tie today, too?" Steve asks, and he's got to be bored out of his skull if he's still blabbing about that.

But Danny is not any less bored, so he turns on his heels and leans against the doorframe. "Of course I'm wearing a tie today, too," Danny confirms. "I've been brought up properly, you know? In civilized lands, people wear neckties at their workplaces."

Danny notices that Steve is wearing one of his usual white v-neck shirts and looks offended, as if Danny's tie is an insult to his homeland or something.

"I don't know if you noticed," Steve said. "But there isn't a dress code here. Chin and Kono don't wear ties."

And thank you very much for that, Danny feels like saying. Aside from the fact that Kono is a woman, he's not even remotely considering the idea of telling her how to dress. He'd be in danger of being knocked out by a flying kick.

As for Chin, given his taste in shirts, his ties are probably equally hideous. Danny would be happy if he didn't have to see any of those Hawaiian floral shirts any more, but his wishes hardly ever come true.

Steve, on the other hand, has no excuses at all. "You should be giving a good example," Danny says. "You're the boss, aren't you? The boss should be giving a good example. Otherwise it's no surprise that everyone thinks we're criminals instead than the police."

Steve smirks and gets up from the desk, covering the distance between him and Danny with two long strides and placing himself right in front of the door. "But I'm giving a good example," he says. "I'm showing you how a member of Five-0 should dress."

"Okay," Danny replies, crossing his arms. "But unfortunately for you, I chose to wear a tie, so unless you want to forcibly remove it..."

Obviously, as Danny realizes at once, this is a very very bad thing to say. Curse his large mouth, how is it that even after he's known Steve for months he hasn't yet learned that you never, ever tell Steve that he can't do something?

Because Steve, with his limited Super Seal brain, takes Danny's words as an invite to step into his personal space and slip two fingers in the tie's knot, until the two of them are almost crushed together, less than an inch of air between their bodies.

"You could have said it sooner," Steve says in a low voice, and he's so close that Danny can feel his breath on his face. He smells like black coffee and heat and Steve, and Danny forgets to complain. He wants to say something about _sexual harassment at a workplace_ but his words get lost somewhere when Steve kisses him. Because, as Danny found out some time ago, Steve is really damn good at kissing. Maybe it's all part of Seal training.

Danny finds it very unfair, because it's hard to complain when his tongue is otherwise busy, and anyway he needs all of his concentration to hold on to Steve's shoulders. Not that Steve is eager to let him go. On the contrary. He keeps holding Danny's tie in one fist and kisses him for so long that when they stop Danny feels completely out of breath and isn't sure exactly of why.


End file.
